The Journal
by free the trees
Summary: Follow the story of a team that gains love, trust, and lawsuits due to property damage. R&R? Also dead.
1. Entry 1

It happens more and more often now. I got here last week and already I'm in quarentine. I don't know why but I think Robin has a vendetta against me because...well, i don't know why. Maybe because I didn't get permission or ask in advance to show up in Jump? Or it could be he's just a prick.

In the few conversations I've had with Raven I've figured out she's tame and not as bad as people think. I knew she wasn't, or at least only a little worse than me(I mean fuck, it's me). She's reading just ahead of me in a few books so we have a few tings in commwn.

Starfire is a cheery as I observed her to be. She's quite a good cook with simple meals (which is all Robin will allow me, finger foods). He thinks because I'm in quarentine that I might become suicidal. But she's interesting to talk to. She listens to everything I saw when she's down here during meal and clothing runs.

Speaking of which, the dick (Robin) won't let me wear any of my own clothes. Only his government issued crap, consisting of everything white and starched all to hell. I look like a mental patient.

I haven't seen Beast Boy since I got here. Nobody knows what his deal is when it comes to the basement as far as I know.

Cyborg comes down to do medical checks and routine maintinence of my detainment cell. Not much of a talker, or maybe that's what Robin wants.

I guess I should sign off before I start ranting about Robin. He just pisses me off to no end...

7:14 PM 7/15/20XX


	2. Enter the hero, sort of

All was well in the Titan's Tower until the sudden feeling of dread rose from the lower floors...

"EEEK!"

Once again, the Titan's newest recruit (unwilling as they may have been at first), was retelling heroic (if not untrue) stories of his many adventures. Wandering across Europe fighting super-villains, rescuing crowds of people from certain and utter doom, and not in the least the cuisine.

Starfire was without a doubt, the resident glutton of the tower. Raven often wondered how she could eat so much without gaining weight and often tried it herself to no avail. Starfire loved hearing about Scottish haggis and British Shepard's pie, things normal people would find vomit inducing of course.

So upon investigating the cause of the scream Beast Boy had the unpleasant present of finding out what was that night's main dish for dinner. Everything in it made him think of the poor animals he had been and that were to be slaughtered for the consumption of his teammates. Oh the horror!

He entered the holding block quarantine cell one for the first time since their captive/teammate had arrived. The figure behind the glass talking animatedly with Starfire was not someone who looked like they should be quarantine. He had delicate, almost feminine features. Long, mid-back length, dishwater blonde hair. His dull teal eyes peaking out from beneath the hair which covered his face except for a corner of his mouth and the aforementioned eye. If not for the slight blonde stubble he might have passed for a girl. The baggy mental patient uniform hid his other features, and almost blended with the paper white skin.

"And in this Scotland, they combine all the various organs of the sheep and pig to make this wonderful dish," questioned Starfire with a curiosity resembling more a child than a 16 year-old crime fighter.

"Yes. But it looks more like pigs intestines than anything," the figure replied.

"Oh god, I'm gonna hurl. Please Star, tell me you aren't really thinking about making this," Beast Boy begged.

"Oh no friend Beast Boy! My new friend has regaled me with a recipe for vegetarian haggis with all the taste of the real thing!"

"No! Even worse! I can eat it but still be reminded of it! The horrible processed meat!"

"Please stop yelling. You're destroying the psuedo-peaceful atmosphere you 'fearless leader' has given me," said the figure for the first time since Beast Boy learned of the haggis.

"Well excuse me. I didn't know captives had rights to demand things of full fledged Titans."

"If you will remember Robin had given me full Titan rights and privileges just before the 'incident'."

Starfire continued to listen to the exchange, swishing her head back and forth to the appropriate speaker. She continued this pattern until 20 minutes had passed and she decided to start on that night's dinner.

Beast Boy finally gave up arguing and said with finality", well Star will back me up on this, right Star?...Star?"

They had both been completely oblivious to her leaving and the subsequent beeping of the security camera beeping and blinking. This certain camera was only enabled from control station "X", which was located in Robin's room.

* * *

"I don't know Raven. He still seems to be acting odd. I'm gonna set the lockdown counter for another 72 hours," Robin said with satisfaction while staring at the screen currently focused with Beast Boy on it. 

Raven sighed from behind Robin and started to leave.

"Robin, it isn't my place to say, or maybe it is as I'm second in command, but you shouldn't let personal vendettas get in the way of work and teammates. Let it go, it was only-"

"Don't remind me Raven. But it's not because of that."

"Then what?"

"Well, he could've been contaminated by Plasmus' goo?"

"Robin, we've all been covered in it at one time or another."

"Well didn't Plasmus look extra nasty today?"

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Let it go."

And with that, Raven left the room for Robin to stew in his own juices.

* * *

Raven glided down the hallway towards the elevator that lead to her room. She felt like grabbing a book before heading down to visit her new friend. She felt like discussing Nietzsche's theories on modern religion and the human concept of God, specifically nihilism, but decided instead to head towards the kitchen. 

As the elevator dinged open her nostrils were invaded with one sickening scent after another. She slowly peeked around the door of the elevator and spied on what should have been Frankenstein's lab. Various animal organs were boiling and being chopped by the mussed and bloody (not her's mind you) Starfire.

Starfire finally gave up, heaved a great sigh, cursed in Tameranian, and threw the knife behind her, which narrowly missed Raven's ear but cut a few hairs.

"Uh, Starfire, are you ok?"

"Friend Raven I cannot concoct this creation of haggis which our new friend told me of. Do you know what I am doing wrong?"

Raven opened one pot lid after another spying on the decrepit creations housed in each.

"I would say just give up. Order out tonight and we can look for a proper recipe tomorrow." _Wait. Did I just say-_

"We! Oh yes friend WE shall look for it together! The recipe for haggis WE shall find!"

_Shit_, Raven thought, _I didn't mean to do that. But the look on her face-_

Starfire was bouncing up and down, giggling every so often like a mad person. She looked cherubic at that moment so it was no wonder Raven couldn't take back what she said.

"Well Star, how about right now we work on cleaning this up and ordering pizza. How about that?"

"Yes, let's. WE must clean this to order the pizza with anchovies."

"Maybe we'll order more than one then..."

* * *

A.N. : My not-so-long awaited return to It's been a while folks and I know none of you remember me, yet here I am. Thank you "Brix" and "Back2Innocence" for the nice comments. It's better than what some people emailed me with my first fic. In general though I have a ton of drabbles that I might post latter in a set of drabbles. Somewhere around 10 of various size and content. But yeah...I hope to continue this fic. 

ANNOUNCEMENT! As some of you may have noticed our protaganist's name has yet to be mentioned. I can't hink of a good one so I'll keep writing as long as possible without one unless you guys give me a good one, or I may just use my stockpile.

Thanks again.


	3. Only the beginning

It had now been two weeks since our intrepid hero had been subjected the torture that is Robin's quarantine cells. His only regular visitor seemed to be Starfire who was regaled with a new, and false, story every time she visited.

The only real surprise that he had been given was when Starfire had brought him an entire meal consisting of haggis like foods. This was the "generosity" that can be afforded to the Titan's when one give Starfire dinner ideas.

But today's news report courtesy of Raven had brought the greatest news of al. He was being released to participate with the team. This was of course on one condition. That being that he was to keep his "powers" under control. Robin had been very secretive as to what they were also. The best any of them could remember from the day he had been brought in was Plasmus, fighting, then tower. Everything else was a blank or blur in their memory.

When Robin arrived with the codes for every lock on the cell the entire team was waiting behind him.

"Gabriela Val-"

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel. You are now being released from Teen Titan's quarantine. Are their any medical symptoms you are feeling at this moment before you're release?"

"No. I've been clean for a good eight days now."

Robin could feel Raven's eye bore into the back of his head.

"We had to make sure. Computers make mistakes sometimes."

As this was said Robin could feel 200 pounds of pressure coming close to crushing every bone in his foot as Cyborg made a tiny point.

"Except for our own Cyborg," he corrected himself.

Robin felt Raven's eyes avert from his head as he entered the last digit of the release codes. He looked straight into Gabe's eyes and opened the door. A swift whoosh of air ruffled the white sheets of the cell as fresh air let in and the stale air out.

"Welcome to the team man!"

"Congratulations friend!"

"Yay."

"Woo-hoo!"

All these cheers greeted the new Titan even if they were a little forced. The only one that seemed to be heartfelt was Starfire, who figured she could now treat her friends with the food she had heard so often of in her new favorite stories.

"Now that that's over," Robin sighed", we need to get you set up with all the Titan amenities. First off a room. Since you and Raven seem to be getting along lately, I'll let her supply you with everything you might need. And she can give you a tour."

_Bastard. See if I help you next time Slade tries to kidnap you_, Raven seethed.

"Yes oh 'fearless leader', I'll get right on it. C'mon Starfire, you can help."

And with that she grabbed her charge's arm and ran from the basement, with Starfire in tow.

"Dude Robin, what was with that," Beast Boy probed.

"Nothing. Just returning a favor I owe Raven."

* * *

Raven stalked down the hallway cursing Robin every so often, while Starfire touched the being that she had only seen behind the glass. Think of her as a child touching the snake that had been kept behind the glass every time she saw it, it was a new experience for her.

"So...where exactly are we going," Gabe questioned.

"Well newbie were putting you in the room next to me as Robin ordered. After that a quick tour and you're own your own. Starfire, can you go tell Robin I've got everything covered and he can stop the motion cameras."

"Yes Raven," and off she went.

"Now that that's done I can tell you what to really watch out for here. The taboo's and oddities."

"Such as?"

"To start off with, Robin's 'obsession'."

* * *

A/N: Working faster than I do usually. In fact faster than ever. I hope though whomever may be reading this is enjoying it though.


	4. You must be this tall

"Obsession," Gabe questioned with something just between curiosity and that feeling you get when you see a police officer getting...well doing something naughty.

"Watch."

Raven grabbed Gabe's hand and dragged him through a deep, cold, hopeless black whole in the wall, also known as Raven's personal transit system and Inner Sanctum. Gabe thought he had seen twenty of thirty different shaded Raven's, but by the time he had conciouslly acknowledged this fact he was on the floor gasping for air and clutching at the "real" Raven's cloak.

"Wow, you did better than Starfire on her first time."

Finally getting up and brushing the saliva and tears from his face Gabe asked", Well what was her reaction then?"

"Oh, she just puked all over the floor and had to be put into the infirmary due to shock."

"Doesn't that give you a hint that you shouldn't do that to unsuspecting bystanders? You know, put up a sign that says you must be over a certain height and not pregnant, have heart issues, or a newly commisioned team member?"

"Don't be a whiner, or I'll do it to you in your sleep."

_Psycho_

_I can hear you_

_Oh, shit_

"Don't worry, it's not a habit of mine to eaves-drop on the rest of humanity. After what Beast Boy dreamt of one night..."

"I get the picture, please god stop."

The conversation ended when Gabe gazed upon a massive black, steel door with a large red R, and singular blank pad beside it.

"What in the name of all that is sacred is that monstrosity?"

"Watch and learn, newbie," Raven boasted while cracking her knuckles.

"What are you gonna do, kn..."

The lights dimmed and a slim blue-black snake slipped from between Raven's cloak, curling around her lithe frame. The energy dove it's "head" toward the pad, sparking it for only a second before a repeated metallic clicking emitted from the door.

The "snake" rushed back into Raven's cloak, making the lights brighten to almost unbearable proportions.

"Fine, be difficult," huffed Raven.

Gabe felt her hand wrap around his, and then the sudden rush of vertigo and mind-numbing naseua that occurs during the momentary dimensional rift-trip through Raven's "Spooky Cloak."

"...-ere it is."

Gabe's vision dimmed in and out, barely focusing on the large poster of a maked figure adorning a wall full of smaller papers, before he blacked out completely.

"Oh dammit. Why does this always happen with the newbies," Raven growled.

She slammed her first onto the communicator on her chest, and winced, suddenly remembering whose room she was in.

"What the hell, he's already out so one more trip won't hurt him."

* * *

Robin stalked across the Med Bay floor, occasionally looking at Raven who hung over Gabriel like a protective mother. This was not because she liked him, but because of the other female member of the team. Starfire was valiantly trying to feed, check on, and bathe Gabe. The last, when mentioned, was stopped by a particularly angry Robin and mortified Raven.

Cyborg had checked and rechecked Gabe's vitals and the only thing that could be discerned from the prone form was that he had just suffered from a seizure due to sensory overload.

Raven had been scolded.

She had also promised to Starfire that she would help her with cooking for Gabe when he left the Medical Bay.

* * *

A/N: Good times, good times. Been a while hasn't it. Can't say when I'll update next. Maybe tommorrow, maybe next week, but sometime. Now, I need sleep. Oh, and thanks for the 2 new reviews! 


	5. Oh god, it's Poison

"Starfire, put the books down," Raven screamed from the doorway of Gabriel's newly commissioned room.

It had been over a week and Gabriel was still in Med Bay under constant watch. Raven's "Spooky Cloak" had never done this to someone before without her prior knowledge.

Raven had been scolded once again.

But the situation at hand was much more volatile than a comatose Titan. It was Starfire with a sugar-high. We continue with our regularly scheduled chaos.

Starfire twirled the books between her fingers before throwing them haphazardly toward the various shelves. For everyone that didn't land safely Raven's aura grew larger and larger until it was ready to throttle Starfire. She grabbed Starfire, threw her into the vortex swirling beneath her and drug her thru the ceiling.

She laid Starfire down upon the stark bed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

"What happened in there?"

Raven turned to see Gabriel leaning against the wall in a bathrobe, toothbrush hanging out his mouth and hair wrapped in a towel.

"When did you get out of Med Bay. Robin was to tell me," she questioned.

"I just left, you're probably the first to know and I'd like to keep it that way," he said stalking past her slamming into a locked door.

"Don't ask," she said quickly.

"What do I wear then. I don't think Robin would like me running around in only his robe."

"His ro-"

Gabriel pointed to the large red "R" on the left breast of the robe as Raven blanched.

"Hurry up and get in there then, just don't touch Starfire."

Gabe starred at the orange skin alien snoring heavily on his bed, gawking at the lewd way she hugged his pillow.

"She is wearing something under the skirt right," he questioned as he rummaged thru the boxes that had yet to be torn up.

"By the by," Raven said as she covered Starfire up with her cloak,"Starfire destroyed most of your personal affects. For future reference do not leave brightly colored sweets lying around." She held up a destroyed bag of Pixie Stix's for effect.

"Friggin' great," Gabe muttered as he pulled on blue jeans and a Poison t-shirt.

Raven gasped and grabbed Gabriel and held him at arm's length.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said shallowly.

"What's wrong? No appreciation for good music," he questioned with slight discomfort as Raven got closer to his chest.

She looked up and mumbled something too soft for him to hear.

"What was that?"

"Every rose has-"

"-it's thorn, just like everyday has it's dawn."

Gabriel starred at Raven speechless as she blushed and started to stalk out of the room, but not before gathering Starfire.

"Wait, are you-"

But Raven was out of the room with a thump of Starfire's head on the door frame to signify the end of their conversation.

"That," Gabe said softly," was weird."

With that he started to pick up the various items that lay around his room.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, 'tis I. It's been a while I know and I hope you shall still read and enjoy my humble story. A new chapter or two should pop up tomorrow so be on the look out. 


End file.
